Fear
by Ivy Razorblack
Summary: Rated T because Kyo is...well...Kyo. It has absolutely nothing to do with Kyo and Tohru sleeping together, because it isn't dirty at all. seriously. Do you think I would put innocent little Tohru in that position. No. She is simply afraid of thunder.
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit," Kyo mumbled, sitting up in his bed. The noise of the approaching thunderstorm had woken him up from a relatively peaceful sleep. Angry that he had been involuntarily pulled from his pleasant dream, he stood up and stumbled out of the room. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep through the thunder and the heavy rain, which he hated anyway. So he decided to go find something to eat in the kitchen. Maybe there was still some rice left over from dinner or something.

He stumbled blindly and sleepily down the dark hallway. Anoise coming from one of the rooms stopped him though. It sounded as if someone were crying. He could barely hear it, but he was sure. Tohru was crying. Alarmed, he started to open the door, then hesitated. It would be intruding on his part just to walk in uninvited. However, the sound of her crying was getting progressively louder. I worried the curious Kyo.

He knocked lightly on the door frame before swinging the door open just enough for him to take a cautious step inside the room. "Tohru?" he whispered. Curious and concerned, he glanced at her bed. Empty. Not only was Tohru not in the bed, but her blankets were gone as well. Kyo was beginning to get panicked. Where could she be? Wait. He could still hear her crying+but where was it coming from. He carefully walked the rest of the way into the room.

From his new spot he heard a sharp intake of breath and a sniffling noise. "K-Kyo Kun?" He spun around just in time to see a small movement in the corner of the room furthest from the window. He squinted and looked again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He made his way towards her, turning on her bedside lamp on the way. There she was, huddled in the corner of her room with her comforter wrapped tightly around her tiny frame. Her cheeks were shiny where the tears had been flowing, and her knuckles were white from gripping the blanket.

Silently he dropped down on his knees in front of her. His eyes were full of wordless concern and curiosity. "What happened Tohru?" he asked simply, trying to figure out exactly the situation he was getting into. When she didn't answer, he nonchalantly took her hand in his, like it was an everyday thing. She sat for a moment, presumable in shock, gazing confusedly into Kyos fiery orange eyes. She seemed to calm down a bit, and Kyo was beginning to think maybe there hadn't been anything really wrong, when lightning hit. Not the house, but somewhere close by. In seconds a horrible cracking noise filled the room. The single light in the room flickered and went out.

Kyo felt something crash into him, knocking him back into a sitting position. Instinctively, he grabbed his attacker to throw them off. His hands met soft skin and long, silky hair, and he froze. Had Tohru just jumped him? He felt a smile cross his features. Then he realized she was shaking. "Tohru," he mumbled into her hair, "Why did you just tackle me?" He felt her stiffen. She pulled back from him, glancing up for a second. She looked embarrassed . Her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"I'm sorry Kyo Kun," she frowned. She started to get up. "I wasn't thinking-did I hurt you?" She shakily started to stand, still avoiding Kyos eyes. He stopped her though, pulling her into his lap just as more thunder shook the windows of the house. She yelped involuntarily at the sound. He hugged her close, feeling unexplainably protective. She didn't fight him. She just let him hold her, and slowly, her shaking and shuddering stopped.

"Tohru, are you afraid of thunder?" Kyo questioned, his lips nearly touching her ear. She made a small, surprised noise. He felt her nod against his chest. He blinked. Why hadn't he figured this out before? All those times he had laid in his bed, cursing silently under his breath as storms loomed overhead, wishing that they would go away so he could sleep. Had Tohru been this frightened every time? He grimaced at the thought. He felt a wave of some foreign emotion come over him. It was a mix of compassion and something else+he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let the thunder hurt Tohru anymore.

Suddenly, to Tohrus surprise, Kyo stood up, sweeping her into his arms, and carrying her over to her bed. She flinched as more thunder sounded, but it didn't effect her as it had earlier. She grabbed his hand though, afraid he was going to leave her, and she would have to face the storm alone. He just smiled crookedly and sat down next to her, scooping her into his lap once again. He leaned back against her headboard, closing his eyes. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm not leaving." He knew that if Shigure or that damn Yuki walked in at this moment, he would never hear the end of it. But part of him didn't care. The part that wanted Tohru to feel safe and Protected. The part, he realized, with a jolt, that loved her. And that was all that mattered.

He felt Tohru snuggle in his chest, sighing contentedly. Within minutes he could feel her deep, even breathing, and he knew she was asleep. He glanced at the clock. 2am. Shit. Well, at least someone is getting some sleep, he thought, his eyes drifting down to the innocently beautiful girl that lay trustingly in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**(((OOC: Okie dorie...so before i let you read the second short installment of my Fruba story, I am going to make ne point...well kinda point. okay, so I'm informing you of something.**

**weirdcreepsterreviewingmystory:if you continue this, will there me TxK lemon?**

**me NO!!!!!!!! Why would I do that to poor innocent tohru...they might kiss or whatever...possibly sleep together...in the LITERAL sense, not the dirty pervy way, and only because Tohru is afraid of thunder. the point of fan fiction is to make it believable. and at this point, it isnt believable for Tohru to secretly be screwing Kyo. So there.)))**

_"You stupid cat, I can't believe you actually thought that ugly girl could save you from your fate," a menacing face appeared above Kyo. It was Akito. She was glaring at him with an extremely sinister sneer on her pale features. Kyo struggled to get away, but found that he was being held there by two men he didn't recognize. He struggled harder, beginning to panic. He managed to get one arm loose as he hit the man in the gut with his elbow. He felt Akito slap him, and she screamed in rage._

_"IDIOT!" she shoved Kyo backwards, and he stumbled. She threw herself at him, her fists flailing through the air. He easily got away from her. Frustrated, she began throwing things at him. kyo hadn't been expecting that, and he felt something heavy and blunt make contact with his head. Stunned, he fell down. The world around him went dark._

--------

"Kyo...Kyo?" A faint voice cried out to him. It sounded concerned, and it was obviously a girl. Tohru? Kyo forced himself into consciousness. He opened his eyes to find a peculiar sight. He was lying on the floor of Tohrus room, right beside her bed. Tohru was nearly on top of him, a worried expression on her face. She saw him open his eyes and saw relief fly across her eyes. "Are you okay Kyo?" She gently touched a bump that was forming on the back of his head as he sat up. He winced and she immediately pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine Tohru," he assured her. He must have had a bad dream. Much like hte ones he had had so many nights before the curse had been broken. He wasn't sure if the fear of being taken away from his home, his life, everything he loved, would ever go away. He ran his hand through his hair, attempting to make it look less messy. He glanced nonchalantly over at the clock, and was a bit concerned. It read 1:22 pm. It couldn't be. He hadn't slept that long in...well...he couldn't remember. What about school? Tohru would never miss school. Then he remembered. It was Saturday. He laughed at himself, earning a confused glance from Tohru.

"So..." he started, grinning sheepishly. What were they to do now? Last night had somehow made everything a little more awkward, even though there really was no reason. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He stood up slowly and began to leave the room, realizing once again that he was denying Tohru her privacy. As he walked away, he heard her sigh.

"Kyo..." She stopped him, her hand on his arm. She had a look in her eyes, like something was bothering her. Like she was trying to figure something out, debating with herself.

He turned cautiously around. Her body was now only inches from his, and she suddenly looked happier, like she had made whatever decision she had been trying to make in her mind. "Yeah?" He grunted a little hopeful.

"Thank you." she said simply. He felt his heart drop a little. Then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He stood with his arms to his sides, a little shocked. Then he did the same, pulling her closer to him. She grinned up at him, and without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

For a moment she looked stunned, and he was afraid that he had screwed up, done the wrong thing. He started to pull away, to leave, but she stopped him. "Kyo...I-I" she curled a strand of her hair nervously around one slender finger. "I think- I think I love you" she said this very quietly. Almost to quietly for him to hear. But he did.

He couldn't help but smile, and he swept Tohru into his arms, kissing her again. "Me too," he replied simply, laughing silently at her surprised expression.

**(((OOC: okay. so now that you've taken the time to read it, why not send me a little review to tell me what you think. Come on...please? puppy eyes)))**


End file.
